


Secret

by NellDaie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Vanderwood's real name (according to me)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellDaie/pseuds/NellDaie
Summary: Vanderwood knows how painful it is to start a new identity. He has cut every single person out of his life as needed- but you were the one thing he kept returning to.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a reader- insert fic before so this is going to be interesting~ But I wanted to give my boy Vanderwood some lovin'<3

You felt like there was this secret part of your life no one ever knew. You had friends, family, coworkers, even comrades in arms online that you could geek out with about whatever fandom you were obsessing over that month. But no one, absolutely no one, knew about HIM. He disappeared and reappeared in your life almost as quickly as he became a part of it. You were walking home from work one night and were harassed by some guys who really didn't understand the word 'no'. And that's when he came into your life- cigarette in hand, ostentatious jacket flailing in the wind. He was like a Bizarro World Zorro- so heroic and yet so....wrong.

You sipped your tea on the porch of your rural home, watching a hummingbird delight in the sustenance you left for it in the feeder. A shadow was cast over you and you knew exactly what it was. 

"How did your mission go?" You asked. You knew what he would say every time, but the sound of his voice was something that you could never get tired of.

"I'm alive, so it went well." He answered, flopping in the seat next to you and stealing your tea without a hint of remorse. You watched his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he took large gulps. You also noticed a bandage peeking from underneath his t-shirt. A OLD looking bandage. When he was finished consuming the entirety of your beverage, he winced at your measured stare. You nudged your head towards the house. 

"Bathroom. C'mon." Without another word, he followed you inside. This was how it always was, and you found comfort in the odd routine that had formed. He stripped off the clothing covering his torso immediately upon entering the bathroom. You grimaced at the litany of scar tissue decorating his tanned skin. You started pulling off the bandage- yes, it was incredibly old, and cleaning the wound underneath. At times like these, you thought of everything he told you- the reason he ran to the agency, the people he had killed, the lives he had torn asunder from his work. You knew you should be intimidated, or scared to know someone like this- he had warned you so many times that you shouldn't know him or anything about him. But when you patted his skin like this, when you placed a fresh bandage over what would surely become a scar, you felt the warmth coursing through his veins. You felt the humanity that he tried to tell you no longer existed within him. 

You were finished, but his fingers caressing your shoulders gingerly told you that he wasn't. He dipped his head down and you stared into those caramel colored eyes that you fell in love with. His mouth met yours, and as always, it was gentle and sweet- filled with all of the things he could never express outside of the sanctuary that was your home. His tongue dived in to meet with yours, and his nimble fingers started exploring lower. They gently massaged your breasts through your shirt, and you felt the vibration of a moan when his thumb rubbed over a peaked nipple. The heat was building within you, and you could feel that it was already sparked in him. His lust got the better of him, and you found your back against the bathroom wall, while his kisses grew needier and hungrier. You were reciprocating all of this, and your hand palmed the bulge in his pants desperately. 

You didn't ever know when you would see him, so you never let the hunger show until he was there. But when he was, it was a torrential downpour of all of the times you touched yourself thinking of him- all of the dirtiness came out in these moments. You gripped his covered manhood harder, and he broke the kiss, groaning against your neck. 

"God, (Y/N), do you have any idea what you fucking do to me?" He whispered reverently in your ear. You shivered as his breathe tickling the sensitive skin. "Do you want to know what you do to ME?" You answered, pushing him back slightly. He seemed to regain his restraint a little bit and smirked while he nodded. You smiled back, leading him to your bedroom. The Sunday morning sun was spilling through the curtains and drowning your bed in light. He sat compliantly on the edge, waiting for you. You stalked up to him and slipped your shirt of with ease, letting it fall to the floor. Your bra followed soon after. You were standing in front of him now, and you wiggled your shorts off gracefully. There was only a thin barrier of fabric between you two now, and you brought his hand underneath it to feel the wetness that had accumulated. 

He didn't waste time, and rubbed your core with his lithe fingers- dipping in and out and occasionally coming to his lips to taste you. You ran your fingers through his chestnut hair, always attracted to deceptive softness of it. Who would have thought that a badass secret agent took care of his hair so well? That thought was quickly ripped out of your brain when that same soft hair dipped lower. His hands went to your hips and easily lifted you onto the bed so that you were on your knees and his face was directly in front of the most secret part of you. 

He peeled the panties off, and you couldn't peel your eyes away from him when he brought his lips to your lips. He was such a good kisser, and it showed even now. His tongue danced around your clit and his fingers returned, gently stretching you to accommodate his girth. You felt so full of him, but it wasn't enough. When you felt that low pressure building up inside, you gasped and managed to pry him away from you. He knew what you wanted, though. You never wanted to cum from his mouth- you always wanted as much of him as possible when you came, and he adored that about you. 

His pants came off without ceremony, and you were staring at his bare manhood. You always found it odd that he insisted on going commando most of the time. But you thanked God for it this time because that was one less barrier separating you. He nudged your shoulder, and you were on your back. His hair fell around his face, shining like bronze in the sunlight. A pang in your chest made you wish that you could see this sight more often. You pushed it away when his lips met yours and his engorged member rubbed on your thigh. 

"You ready?" He asked. You nodded, as if the flush on your chest and the flood between your legs wasn't answer enough for him. He groaned loudly as he entered you, staying for a moment to enjoy the comforting warmth of your walls. Your legs wrapped around his waist, and you grabbed his muscular shoulders as he started into a rhythm. He always seemed careful and calculating, and he watched your reactions in this way. He never wanted to get off without you- part of his enjoyment was watching you come apart beneath him, knowing that no other man could or would do this to you. It was only him that could experience this secret part of you.

His hands roamed your body, mercilessly teasing your weak spots. He lightly brushed over your nipples with the calluses on his hands, knowing how much the roughness turned you on. When you opened you mouth to moan, he dipped in to let his tongue play with yours again. He started to lose control, evidenced in his less careful thrusting. He was not so uniform, and even his kiss was sloppier. He let out grunts that told you he was getting close but holding it in. His thumb pawed over your clit while the other hand clutched at your breasts desperately. 

"Say it..." He breathed out- his words laden with ecstasy and repressed power. You knew exactly what he was talking about. His hand worked at your clit in a fury, wanting to time your climax just right. You felt the heat erupt, and your hands flew to grip his muscular ass as your back arched upwards.

"LUCA!" You screamed out, tears threatening to escape at the over stimulation of it all. He came shortly after, screaming your name as well. You felt him empty into you, and he rested his head on your chest, exhausted. You watched his head as it rose and fell with your breathing. You wished this moment could last forever, but you knew that by this time tomorrow, you would be without him again. You only hoped that he would find his way to you like he had so many times before, and you could continue your secret game of house.


End file.
